


Friendship

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, Loyalty, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis takes time to thank all of the people who are there for him...
Series: Igtober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 3





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 31: Friendship

How many worlds have I known? And yet I find myself coming back to this one most. This quiet office that expresses my place at my King’s side and the duty my life was built around. Perhaps it is the one that gives me the most comfort, or it is the perfect blank canvas to venture into one of our many adventures. Adventures I would not have without you.

You… my Darling one. You. The person who has stormed into my controlled environment and shaken it up beyond recognition. I should be furious with you…

I should rant and rave that you have waltzed right into this world of mine and made it yours! The nerve! The absolute, delirious, wonderful, nerve you have had…

Thank you. Thank you for forcing this old fashioned, stubborn man to break out of himself. 

Smiling at all of the memories we have had with one another over the past few years as I sit in the dim lighting of my office, I enjoy solitude for just a moment longer, listening to the soft sounds of the night surround me. Though truthfully I am not really alone. I never am fully alone and I am relieved to possess that knowledge. You my Darling are always with me…

Especially now, silly kitten. Do you think I haven’t noticed that hauntingly delicious presence watching me from the barely cracked opening that separates the two double doors I often keep closed to maintain my focus. Duty. You know the drill, but then you know everything about me.

You my sweet Darling are very dear to me and yet I fear that you do not fully grasp that truth.

For it has been you over these past years to build me into the man I am today. How could you doubt the power you hold over me? I would be a fool to ignore it. 

Of course I have the love of my friends that are now my family, but through you, I have grown into more than I could have ever been on my own.

At times I’m a hero, a villain, a friend, a lover, a husband, a father, handicapped, destroyed, revered and any other interesting role you have given me. Through it all perhaps I am hated just a little, but there is still interest there that makes me grow and learn of my downfalls, but mostly I am loved.

You have loved me.

You have given me bits and pieces of yourself that no others will ever touch and for that, I am grateful to you. Such a precious gift to bestow upon one so unworthy and I swear it to you now and in the future when new moments find me, that I shall remember you.

“Come in my Darling… let me see you.” I coo out into the darkness, bright eyes wide and desperate to soak in your gorgeous form as it separates from the shadows and begins to move forward into the light..

There you are beloved…

Absolute perfection. As always. And no matter your thoughts on the matter, you always will be in my eyes and beneath my hands.

The Astrals know that I have worshipped you in all of your forms, my precious writers, readers, artists… lovers… friends…

I love your different sizes and shapes, those special nuances that have created your wondrous personality but mostly I adore the way you look at me and see straight down to my soul. A soul I have worried that even I would never understand or fully accept at times, yet you never faltered. In return I shall never falter for you. My strength is yours. My love…

My Friendship… is yours.

I can ensure that love comes in many forms and my love for you is just as honest and true no matter the shape.

Did you know that?

Of course you did. Or you would not be here with me. 

We exist in this wordless haze that is necessary for the moment and as I stand to greet you, I remain on my feet until you settle into the comfortable receiving chair and then regain my own seating as you struggle to meet my gaze. “You know why I have asked you here tonight?”

You nod and smile shyly which presses a reaction from me in the form of a small rush of desire. Desire that is heavily influenced by your very presence and nearly propels me from my seat just so I can get to you and hold you close. But that is not the main point of this meeting.

The main point I have called you here is to say, “Thank you.”

Gorgeous eyes, full and bright with wonder, shift upward to peer at the man you know best in the worlds you have visited, and I smile. “I could not say it enough. How appreciated you are in my eyes. How much you have given me in the short years of my existence. Thank you.”

So many things to be said, so many beautiful words that you offer up to me with an air of praise and awe caressing them, and I cannot stop the light prick that heralds the onset of tears in the corners of my eyes. I do not deserve such devotion and yet, here I am, fortunate to receive it from someone as special as you…

There is much to say and much to do tonight and I cannot wait to embark upon another journey at your side, but for now, I must impart one glorious moment upon your person. Won’t you let me?

To which you reply that I never have to ask but I shall never show such disrespect for one so dear to me. Standing on long legs that guide me around the corners of my desk, my hand is held out for yours and once you have given me the honor of touching your soft skin, I draw you against me immediately.

For You this may be a hug that you desperately needed, wrapped in warmth and the outpouring of love that you need from me. That you will never have to request, for it is always there.

It may also look like a lover’s embrace, full of delicate kisses and passionate embraces that can only be shared between two souls intertwined as ours are. Precious Darling… how I adore you.

For you it may change over time, or feel different from one second to the next, but one thing you shall never have any doubt of is that while I came to you already developed by my creator and years of training, your touch upon my life has changed me and I shall never be the same.

I am grateful.

My Darling… let me hold you as long as your love can last for me…

Let me offer my presence until the end of our days together have arrived

And most of all, my beautiful one, allow me the honor of giving you my friendship.

Know that it will always be true even in the darkest of circumstances, I shall not stray from your light.…

For I am yours…

Until the end of time.

Now then… what do you say we start another adventure on this fine Halloween night! You lead the way, Ill be right here beside you.


End file.
